Reign of Stannis Baratheon
“If the Lord Paramounts want a new King, then '''they should be ready to fight for it', like I did.”'' ''- King Stannis Baratheon 'taunting the Lord Paramounts to declare war and fight for the Kingdoms like he did during the War of Four Kings. '''The second Crown Administration in the Seven Kingdoms and of the genre was House Baratheon of Dragonstone under King Stannis Baratheon, or DashTheMannis. He served for 8 years until he was succeeded by King Hollis I Teague, or TitanXL. He was the successor to King Robert Baratheon, who had abdicated and caused the first major military conflict in the Genres history. King Stannis Baratheon had also appointed TitanXL, or Lord Hand Hollis Teague, as Hand of the King. King Stannis Baratheon was the first and is the only King to originate from the Crownlands. The War of Four Kings King Stannis Baratheon had won the Kingdoms through the War of Four Kings, a four-way war between House Baratheon of Dragonstone, House Teague, House Targaryen and House Greyjoy. The battle was an extremely dramatic one, and had ended with the most spectacular ending; a One on One for The Seven Kingdoms. At the end of the War, only two members were left standing, a Knight of House Baratheon and a Soldier of House Teague. In the end, House Baratheon had won the war. No other Crown war has ended in a One-on-One since then, since late 2015. This is often regarded as a massive turning stone in the Genre after King Robert Baratheon’s mediocre and boring reign, as the intrigue and razor-sharp ending for the Seven Kingdoms was a close battle the entire time. Reign Early on from King Stannis Baratheon’s reign, he was an extremely controversial leader. Ever since his victory in the War of Four Kings, he was considered by many an extremely controversial King. He would publicly denounce and verbally attack any Lords who was not only outspoken about King Stannis Baratheon, but attacked any Lords that even offered constructive criticism on how to be a better King. He appointed Lord Hollis Teague as Hand of the King, in order to form an alliance between House Baratheon of Dragonstone and House Teague, one of the dominant Houses at the time. Lord Hand Hollis Teague was a total contrast in style of leadership and personality compared to King Stannis Baratheon. Lord Hand Hollis Teague was notable for his diplomatic approach, rather than King Stannis Baratheon’s brash and erratic outbursts. King Stannis Baratheon was at many times, indecisive about any major choices or directions. One moment, he would publicly side and back up a certain House, Law, Policy or anything of note, only to condemn it and completely change his position on the topic.Because of the erratic style of leadership, King Stannis Baratheon had faced numerous uprisings and rebellions, although none of these were considered major conflicts. The most noteworthy conflict was a war not for the Crown of the Seven Kingdoms, but for the Lord Paramountcy, between King Stannis Baratheon, and former Lord Hand Renly Baratheon, or Dildry — King Stannis Baratheon’s brother. House Baratheon of Dragonstone had beaten House Baratheon of Storm’s End decisively, to which King Stannis Baratheon executed Lord Renly Baratheon. Even with the multiple rebellions, uprisings and condemnations from various Lord Paramount’s and Lords of King Stannis Baratheon’s questionable leadership, King Stannis Baratheon had proven himself to be an extremely elite and well versed as a battle commander. His sharp battle plans and tactical view on a battleground made him an extremely formidable opponent, which deterred many Lords from open rebellion. Even through the rockiness and uncertainty that was King Stannis Baratheon’s Reign, he had managed to cling to power, and was peacefully succeeded by King Hollis I Teague, or TitanXL through the Great Council of 24AB. The Great Council of 24AB The Great Council of 24AB was a major meeting amongst all the Lord Paramounts and some smaller yet still significant Houses. The meeting was a determination and diplomatic choosing of who would succeed King Stannis Baratheon as the King of the Seven Kingdoms. The two main front-runners were Lord Hollis Teague, the most popular candidate who established himself as the leader of the Genre, through his intelligent and diplomatic style of leadership, and Ser Petyr Baratheon, or FrezaBladed, the son of King Stannis Baratheon and heir to House Baratheon of Dragonstone. King Stannis Baratheon controversially voted for himself to remain as King, which was originally considered ludicrous due to how King Stannis Baratheon had treated the Lord Paramount’s. The strong majority of Lords had chosen Lord Hollis Teague as the successor to the throne. It was the first time a successor was decided by a democratic process. Lord Hollis Teague would stylize himself as King Hollis I Teague. Legacy King Stannis Baratheon is remembered as an erratic King. While some were very favourable to him, many considered him tyrannical and unfit to lead, due to his erratic leadership and questionable political choices. His decisions to make others political choices extremely personal, to his constant flipping of his stance on various topics, to just overall chaos in the Crown Administration and isolation of Lord Paramount’s who nearly rebelled countless times, made him an extremely controversial figure in the Genre and is often regarded as one of the worse Kings in the history of the Genre. However, he is also remembered for his extremely evolved style as a battle Commander. In this way, he was ahead of the curb by light years, being the first person to truly implement complex and tactical battle plans, and his extremely proficient skill at fighting himself. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House